Nya's Tribulations book four: Falling Up
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: Sequel to Do You Remember Me? Trouble Rises in the lives of Jay and Nya as they deal with being part of the sandwich generation and helping mentor Nya's emotionally unstable brother and his ex girlfriend. However, when Jay is ready to give up, a coworker reminds him it's best to fall up not down. Contains Christian themes.
1. Recorders and Niaeve Bussinessmen

**Hey guys! Change of plans. I'm bored so this is going up a week early. By the way it takes place five months after the first book.**

Some sort of high pitched screech almost like a cat dying woke Nya up from her first nap in weeks.

It stopped for a moment then picked up again with a slight change in pitch.

What in the world? Nya thought as she sat up and pulled the blanket off of her. As Nya reached the top of the stairs, she saw Isabelle blowing into a purple recorder. Where did that come from?

"Mommy guess what? We're playing recorders for the spring pageant at church!" Isabelle exclaimed as she saw Nya approaching her.

Nya smiled, "that's great. What will you be playing?"

"Amazing Grace. There's going to be a solo at the beginning. I really hope I get it. Want to hear what it sounds like?" Isabelle squeezed.

Nya nodded her head and Isabelle began forcing out notes that sounded, well, as far away from Amazing Grace as you could possibly get.

Isabelle stopped for a second and pointed at a bar labeled twenty four, "and here's where Ms. Andrea will play the chorus, and we all sing, and so will all the big kids in hand!" Isabelle explained then returned to her squeaking.

When Isabelle finally finished, Nya, and Ed and Edna who had joined in began to applaud. Isabelle did a courtesy which made the adults smile.

"With a little bit of work, you should have that solo," Ed said assuringly.

"Thanks Grandpa!" Isabelle said and skipped off to do who knows what.

Jay banged his head against his desk. Two more weeks then he was out of there for spring break. He could hardly wait.

Ed and Edna had insisted that they always wanted to take the family to Disney world, and this was the year it would finally happen. Jay needed this vacation more than he was willing to admit. It had been months since he had done anything to relax.

"Mr. Walker, you're needed on line two. There's a fight going on between employees," Jay's coworker, Zane Roberts said.

"Could this day get any worse?" Jay sighed, "First we find out there's a traitor in our own company and now the new guy's picking fights again!"

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger!" Zane said, "I'm only telling you what Mr. Garmadon told me to tell you."

Zane looked up as Jay entered the room once more.

"I can't believe it! I get the fact that Lloyd's here because his dad is the owner, but you'd think he could at least be able to you know not be so cocky!" Jay ranted, "Take a guess at who he was fighting this time! It was Cole! Can you believe it? Cole never argues with anyone around here!"

"Are you done yet?" Zane asked.

Jay nodded his head, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just really stressed out with everything going on with my dad and all."

"It's fine. I understand. My father in law passed away a couple years ago. Not to mention I never really knew my own father. Hey, how would you and your family like to come over for dinner this Friday. Our kids could play and we could talk?"

"Sounds great. I'll let Nya know. I'm sure my parents will be fine for a couple of hours."

Kai stood on his porch. How did he get here? A year had gone by, and everything had changed. He remembered back when he and Skylor had sat on one of their porches together before. Where was Skylor now? Did she miss him too?

Kai shook his head. He had messed up big.

 _God, forgive me._

Dinner was ready when Jay walked in. Everyone else stood around the table obviously waiting for him.

"Long day?" Nya asked as she approached him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah," Jay sighed, "I'll tell you about it later."

Nya sat Alex down in his high chair and the rest bowed their heads in prayer over the food.

 **Well? How was it? I decided I wanted to put all of the ninja in it. And no, I don't hate Lloyd or anything. You can expect some character development in him later on.**

 **Question and answer time?**

 **Do you think Isabelle will get the solo?**

 **What episodes of the new season have you seen? I want to make sure I don't accidentally spoil anything.**

 **How's your day been going I guess?**

 **I don't know when I'll have the next update up. If I can post it sometime this week, then great, but if not I have a swim meet out of state this weekend so it might be awhile. Until then, see ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	2. Dinner at the Roberts

**I'm just going to apologize now for how long I took to update this. It's been a month I think? Anyways, I'm sorry. Also, a public service announcement: next week for Lent I'm giving up social media. That includes fanfiction, so I will not be reading or posting anything. If you write a story I follow, I'll get caught up on it later. Sorry if this affects any of you negatively. Anyways, here we go!**

Zane opened the door when he saw Jay's blue Escape (a/n this is my dream car by the way) pull up in his driveway.

The next few minutes were filled with introductions. Jay introduced Nya, Isabelle, and Alex, the Zane introduced Pixal, and his teenage daughter Evin as well as their eight year old son Dylan, and their five year old daughter Samantha.

After dinner was finished, Dylan and Samantha took off to show Isabelle their Wii while the adults and Evin sat around talking.

Jay and Zane led most of the conversation telling their wives funny stories about what the annoying newbie Lloyd Garmadon had done that day.

That was until they were called into the next room by the kids who wanted them on their teams for a racing game.

It was silent for a little while as Nya and Pixal didn't really have much to say until Evin ended the lull.

"Mrs. Walker, would it be alright if I held Alex for a little bit?"

"Of course! I take it you like small children?" Nya smiled warmly and handed off her baby.

"Yes. I used to babysit in our old neighborhood, then when we moved I wasn't able to attract any business," Kevin sighed and tickled Alex who let out a joyful squeal, "I've considered becoming a pediatrician after college. Someday I will be the new Elizabeth Blackwell!" (A/n she's a real doctor from the 1800s. I studied her for a history project last year.)

"That's a great goal. In the meantime, how would you like to babysit Alex and Isabelle every Tuesday? We'd need you every night from five to six while Jay and I are at church with Jay's parents."

Evin's eyes lit up, "can I Mom?"

Pixal shrugged, "as long as you still get your homework done."

"Great! I'll see you next Tuesday then!" Evin handed Alex back and dashed out of the room to tell her father the news.

Jay unlocked the front door and he and Nya stepped in each with a sleeping child in their arms.

"Well, I'm glad we're finally getting to know some people around here. We should have the Roberts and some of the other people from work over sometime as long as Mom and Dad don't mind."

"It wouldn't bother us at all," Edna said as she walked into the room, "as long as you don't mind me telling a couple stories."

"Mom!" Jay shouted.

"Now what's all this fuss about?" Ed asked as he walked into the room.

Edna winked at Jay, "I'm just kidding now. You know that! Oh, and Nya, your brother left a message."

Nya nodded her head, "okay, thanks, I'll call him back after I get the kids in bed."

Kai let out a sigh of relief when his screen lit up with a picture of Nya and Jay. He needed to talk to Nya badly. He couldn't believe it! Skylor had moved in across the street and now his old wounds had been opened again.

"Hey Kai, Edna said you called earlier? Sorry. We were at one of Jay's friends from work's house."

"Yeah. I was hoping you could give me some advice on matters of the heart," Kai said sarcastically.

"Okay, who's the new girl you're flirting with?" Nya rolled her eyes. Typical Kai! Always coming to her for love advice rather than any of his friends.

"Ha ha!" Kai sighed.

"Seriously though, what's the problem?" Nya asked.

Kai let out a deep breath, "Skylor moved in across the street from me."

Nya stood speechless. Skylor and Kai had been engaged for a month before circumstances Nya could only guess at caused things to go A-wri, "Does she know you're living across the street from you yet?"

"I don't think so otherwise she probably wouldn't have bought the house."

"Maybe this is God's doing trying to at least get you two to be friends again," Nya replied. What more could she say when such little had Kai confided in her?

"Maybe," Kai sighed again. Taking a breath, he admitted the one thing he was scared of the most, "she has a baby with her."

Nya paused. A baby? "Is the baby yours?"

Kai whimpered, "I don't know! I wish we had waited! Then none of this would have happened. What do I do?" Kai began to sniff.

"Kai? Are you crying?"

"Yes! I ruined my life and I ruined hers. It's hard to admit, even to myself, but I still love her," Kai sobbed.

Nya shook her head glad Kai had decided to call rather than face time. Better he not see her face. It would only make everything so much worse, "I don't know what I'd do if I were in your shoes, but I'll be praying for you. Trust God Kai. He's going to use this for good somehow."

"Thanks sis," Kai sniffed once more, "is it alright if I talk to you again tomorrow?"

"I'm available all day. Call me whenever."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, I'm praying for ya Kai."

Kai pressed end call.

 _Lord, whatever you have in-store for Kai, I trust will turn out for good. Please help him see that._

Nya prayed as she walked up the stairs to bed.

Jay was half asleep yet still managed to mumbled a question over what the call was about.

"Kai needs our prayers right now. He's going through some tough relationship problems," Nya whispered.

Jay nodded his head, "okay I'll pray for him. Fill me in on the rest in the morning," he yawned then dosed off again.

"Okay," Nya said and laid down. Sure, she would try to tell him in the morning, problems were sure to pop up.

 **Question time!**

 **Have you ever heard of Elizabeth Blackwell?**

 **Is the child Kai's?**

 **What's going to happen to Skylor?**

 **What problems do you think will pop up in the next chapter?**

 **Really random, but have any of you ever cooked dinner for your family? If, so how did that go?**

 **I'll have the next chapter up in two weeks hopefully, but you should never go by what I say, since my schedule is so unpredictable sometimes. Until then, see ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	3. I see smoke!

**Hello everyone! So, when I decided to connect The Good Fight, with this and Do you remember me, I started to wonder whether or not to keep updating this until I finish beat again. I will, and I'll try my best not to drop any spoilers, although if I do they'll probably be really shuttle except for one that I kinda can't get around. Anyways here it is!**

Recorder music. Actual recorder music came floating around from downstairs. It was plain and obvious that Isabelle was already up.

Ed crawled out of bed careful not to wake Edna up. Even if it was only one person, Isabelle still needed an audience here at- what time was it? Five a.m.?

Isabelle sat at the piano bench playing out until she reached the chorus where she began to sing.

Ed joined her.

"My chains are gone. I've been set free. For my God, my Savior, has ransomed me. And like a flood, his mercy rains. Unending love, amazing grace."

Isabelle smiled at Ed, "wow Grandpa! You're a really good singer. How come you don't sign more often?"

"I want to, but I can't always remember the words. Sometimes I can't remember anything Isabelle," ed tried to smile, but he knew this conversation was turning, fast.

"That's okay Grandpa. I can help you remember the words!"

"Thank you Isabelle. I would appreciate that a lot. Now, how about you and I make breakfast for everyone?"

"Yeah!" Isabelle cheered, "let's make chocolate chip pancakes!" Isabelle skipped towards the kitchen.

Ed followed behind humming Amazing Grace. Isabelle would get that solo. He just knew it.

Smoke! I smell smoke!

Jay sat up in bed and began to gag. The house was on fire!

"Nya wake up!" Jay shook her awake, "we have to get the kids, now!"

"What's going on, Jay?"

"Grandpa! Help me!" Isabelle shrieked.

Oh no. Jay's heart stopped. Whatever was happening downstairs was not good.

Nya threw the covers off and ran to get Alex. Edna collided straight into her.

"Get out and call 911 quick! The house is on fire!"

Alex began to scream, "Hang on buddy!" Nya grabbed two washcloths and held them over hers and Alex's mouths.

"Alright, head count is everyone here?" Jay asked as soon as he got out with Isabelle and Ed.

Nya nodded her head, "the firefighters should get here soon. Does anybody know what happened?"

"I don't remember," Ed replied.

Isabelle trembled, "I'm scared Mommy! Where are we going to live now?"

Nya shook her head. God, what do we do now? We have nowhere to go.

"I don't know," Nya paused for a minute, "but God does," she added although she had less hope than she did back when she watched her father die from a stroke.

"Why did God let our house burn down?"

"I don't know."

Jay punched in Zane's contact. Nya had offered Evin a babysitting job. The fire still wasn't out, and the kids couldn't just keep watching.

"Hey Jay! What's up?" Zane asked.

"Zane! Praise God you answered. Our house is on fire! Can you have Evin watch the kids for a couple hours until we straighten everything out?"

"Yeah. Anything you need Pixal and I can take care of. You can stay with us for as long as you need. We'll come pick everyone up in a few.

Jay shook as he hit end call. How could he accept Zane's offer?

God, what do I do?

 **I hope you all enjoyed. I'll try to update soon, but I have a busy week, so we'll see what happens. Fyi: most of these events really happened to my family or families we know. My friends house burnt down a couple years ago and her family stayed with us for a month and a half. That's where this parts from. It was around the time my Grandma died, so this is kind of going in order of how it happened in real life. If you have any questions on this I guess, go ahead and ask away. I'm willing to answer anything at the beginning of the next chapter as long as it relates to the series somehow. Gotta go! See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	4. God will Provide

**Hey guys! So, this is kind of random, but has anyone heard Tell the world by Hillsong United? My church sings it in kids ministries. Well, whether you have or haven't, look up the lego inspiration video on YouTube for it. The video was a really well done stop motion of a Lego rock band. My cousin showed it to me just now. Anyway, here's the next update.**

Nya stood in the Roberts's bathroom shower letting the water run over her and clean the soot and ashes off her skin.

What now God? What do we do? How will we take care of Ed and Edna?

Nya thought back to what she had said to Jay the day they found out about Ed's Alzheimer's.

"Trust God," she whispered to herself.

Those words were so easy to say at the time. Now, they felt like a punch in the gut. She'd trusted Him all along, but now she felt her faith vanishing like the water down the drain.

Help me God! I can't do this alone!

Twenty minutes later, Nya walked downstairs. Isabelle sat curled up in the corner of the couch.

"Mommy! I'm scared. What if it happens again?" Isabelle sobbed as soon as Nya was in her range of sight.

"It won't sweetie, it won't."

Nya wished she could say those words with more certainty.

Pixal walked in with a pile of pillows and sleeping bags, "I'm moving Dylan to the floor in our room. You guys and Alex can have his room. Your in-laws can have the guest bed. I'm going to blow up an air mattress for Isabelle so she can sleep with the girls."

"You know, you don't have to do this. Jay and I can always check out a hotel room."

"You will do no such thing! I insist. Now, you can sit around moping all day, or you can get something done!" Pixal most likely would have folded her arms had she not had her hands full at the time.

Nya stared stunned at her newfound best friend.

"Do you have a phone I can borrow? I'd like to talk to my brother."

Kai sighed when he picked up the phone despite it being a number he didn't recognize and heard Nya's voice.

"Thank goodness! I've got some news! Skylor's baby is adopted. I ran into her at the grocery store. Thank goodness!"

"Kai-" Nya started to say.

"I think we're on pretty good terms. There's a neighborhood bonfire and I invited her. A couple might be far fetched, but I think we've got a shot at being friends!"

"Kai!" Nya raised her voice in a disappointed tone.

Oh no! Kai thought. Something was wrong. Really wrong!

"Our house burned down."

Kai stood there. And he stood there. He thought he might pass out.

Why them? They were such good people. Didn't they already have enough stressing them out?

"I- I- I'm sorry Nya. Is there anything you need. I'll be out there tomorrow. I promise. I can pick up stuff on the way."

That's when Nya saw what she had been missing the whole time. When the Roberts took them in, it had been God working to provide them with everything they were going to need. Good friends to help them through this was a bonus.

"No Kai. We've got everything we need right here."

 **I hope you all enjoyed. I can't believe there's only going to be two or maybe three chapters left to this. It's been so much fun to write! Thanks to all of you especially God for supporting me and giving me the tools I need to write this and all of my others pieces! See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	5. Just One Moment

**Hey guys! I know it's been forever since I last updated this, but I'm back! I even have a late start tomorrow props to pre SAT testing today, so I can update a couple more before school.**

Kai sat disheveled in his car. He had called Skylor to tell her scratch tonight and what was up with Nya and Jay, then she surprised him by insisting he wait fifteen minutes for her and her adopted son, Josh, to get dressed and shove breakfast down their throats before all three of them ran into Target to purchase some new toys and clothes for Isabelle and Alex despite Nya's determination they had everything they needed.

Amazing how much Skylor could cram into one sentence.

Kai flipped open the mirror above the driver's seat while waiting for Skylor and Josh to come out. He had two more minutes. He might as well look presentable.

A moment later, Skylor hurried out carrying a car seat in one arm and Josh in the other. Kai opened the door for her and helped her to get Josh settled in. Despite everything going on, it was proof enough to Kai that the Lord was moving that he and Skylor were friends with the potential of being more once again.

"So Target then where are they at?" Skylor asked.

"One of their friend's houses. Nya gave me the address.

Jay and Zane hurried into the shower as soon as they returned from scavenging the rubble for anything left in one piece. Even though Jay tried hard to keep his focus on God rather than material things, he still felt a lump forming in his throat. He had lost everything.

Well everything aside from Isabelle's recorder, a pair of ratty socks that should have hit the dump a while ago, a bottle of shampoo, two of their plates, a few family pictures, and oddly enough an unwashed frying pan and cooking spray.

Jay saw the pieces of what had happened all fall together. Ed had decided to make breakfast for all of them then forgot what he was doing in the middle of it. Worse yet, Isabelle had seen it all happen and was too young to know what could happen. That explained why she was so scared.

Jay began to present Ed.

It's the disease, not him, Jay told himself although he couldn't seem to direct his anger at Alzheimer's rather than Ed himself.

God, what is wrong with me?

"Hello, you must be Kai," Pixal greeted as she put on a false smile, "I'm Pixal. These are my children Evin, Dylan, and Samantha. My husband, Zane is showering right now."

"Nice to meet you. This is my girlfriend Skylor and her son Josh," Kai smiled just as falsely back. Girlfriend was the right word right? Kai wondered in the back of his mind, "we brought some things for Nya, Jay, and the kids if you don't mind."

"Of course not. Come in."

Kai and Skylor pulled in at least fifty bags stuffed with stuff from the back of Kai's Malibu.

"Didn't I tell you not to bring anything?" Nya tsked as she walked in holding a sleeping Alex in her arms. She then turned her gaze to Skylor, "Kai didn't mention you were coming. How have you been lately?"

"The better question here is are you doing okay Nya? Kai filled me in on the way here," Skylor asked as she pulled Nya into an awkward hug on friends who haven't seen each other in decades would do.

"Well, God protected everyone from getting hurt so I'd say we're pretty blessed," Nya said being the first to smile for real out of all the people in the room, "now, back to those bags Kai. Did you listen to me at all?"

"Come on sis! I buy you flamingos socks and you get mad at me?" Kai replied peevishly.

"Flamingo socks?" Isabelle squeaked as she entered the front entry way.

"Sorry, none for you kiddo, but I did get you these," Kai fumbled around in a bag filled with toddler's clothing until he found a pair of hideous flamingos slippers that squeaked annoyingly loud with each step.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Uncle Kai!" Isabelle squealed.

Nya sat down beside Kai and pulled him into a hug, "Thank you. This is the first time I've seen Isabelle smile all day. She's been frightened out of her mind ever since the fire. I think she might have seen what happened."

Kai would have poked a joke at Nya about her finally lightening up but decided against it once he realized what Isabelle was going through. She needed some sort of distraction, "I'll be praying for her sis, and I got some movies for you guys to take your minds of things. That might help Isabelle."

Nya began to cry, but she and Kai both knew they were semi happy tears, "is there anything you and Skylor didn't think of? Thank you so much!" Nya squeezed Kai even tighter and pulled Isabelle, Alex, Skylor, Josh, and eventually Jay in when he got out of the shower.

They stayed there for a while just hugging. There was no doubt that God was watching over them. Nothing could ruin this incredibly perfect family moment. Nothing.

That's when Kai pushed aside the fact that he and Skylor were only on day two of their fixed relationship and popped the question much to everyone else's delight.

Many more tears were she'd that day by them and by the Roberts as they stood in their living room watching it all happen.

They were happy tears though.

 **Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There's only one chapter left after this, so I just want to say thanks to all you amazing people who have been giving me a TON of support throughout writing this entire piece. I wanted to put more of Jay in this chapter, but decided to leave it out and focus on the sibling moments between Kai and Nya and the whole group part at the end, so I decided to leave it out until the final chapter. I'll have the final chapter out in a week or two probably. Thanks again! See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	6. A Friendship Begins

**Hey guys! I can't believe it. It's the final chapter already. Thanks so much to all of you who have reviewed, followed, and favorited. This was supposed to go up hours ago, but I started typing during the commercials to an Ultimate Dodgeball tournament my brothers and I were watching and then got distracted. If you've never seen Ultimate Dodgeball, look it up. It's played in Skyzone buildings and looks really fun!**

Dinner was already cooking as Ed and Edna came down. The adults gathered at the table around a computer listing rental houses and whatnot, and the kids sat on the floor surrounded by a giant pile of dumped out lego pieces Kai had bought for Isabelle. It had become their mission to finish all of the sets by bedtime although signs pointed against that.

"Mom, Dad," Jay looked up, "we think we found a rental that has enough room for all of us."

Edna looked to the floor, "Don't worry about us Dear. We'll be just fine. The home Ed was staying at has cottages for couples to stay at on the property that still offers service."

"Mom, it's okay. Really. We want you to stay with us still."

"We can't Jay," Ed began to cry, "not after what happened yesterday. It's my fault. I can't let it happen again."

"No, Dad," Jay began to cry as well, "it's not your fault." Anger towards Alzheimer's started to well up inside Jay.

"Yes it is. I love you Jay. That's why we have to do this. To protect you and your family. Remember that, even if I don't."

Ed and Jay collapsed into a hug.

"I love you too Dad. Don't do this. Please."

"Just remember."

A knock at the door broke apart their hug.

Evin ran to the door and thrust it open as the four other kids followed behind her.

"Hello there. Is your father here?" One of two guys standing on the porch asked, "I'm Cole by the way. I work for your dad. This is my coworker, Lloyd."

"Yeah. Hold on a sec. Dad!"

Not only Zane but all eight adults came to the door.

"Cole, Lloyd. What brings you all here?" Zane asked.

"We heard about the fire yesterday," Lloyd started.

"So we decided to bring these over for you guys," Cole finished.

"Do you two feel alright? This is the first time I've ever seen you two get along," Jay asked as he took a stack of toys for Isabelle and Alex from their hands.

Cole and Lloyd cracked up laughing, "we're fine. We made amends at the mall."

"Well come in please," Zane requested.

The next few minutes were spent introducing Cole and Lloyd to Pixal, Evin, Samantha, Dylan, Nya, Alex, Isabelle, Edna, Ed, Skylor, Kai, and Josh.

"Nice to meet you all," Cole asked. This was going to be a great start to a good friendship.

"Yeah. Mind if we pray over you?" Lloyd asked.

"Of course not. Go ahead," Nya smiled.

And so all sixteen of them joined hands and began falling up.

 **Whew! Finished! I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **A big thanks to Windy, Titan, KRR, Lila Kay, and the Mayor of Ninjago City for all your amazing support. I could never have finished this without all of you.**

 **I'll have the next book, You Call Me Blessed, up soon. Until then, see ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
